The New Reid
by ajoytowrite
Summary: Set after Emily's return. Reid has become distant with the team and Morgan is about the discover where he has been channeling his anger. Probably a 4 or 5 shot. NO slash ever!
1. Chapter 1

**The New Reid **by ajoytowrite

I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: Hello all! Good to be back. This is a brief story about my favorite character once again, Dr. Spencer Reid. Reid has become distant and has found a way to channel his anger at the world. Thanks for reading and like always please feel free to R&R.

* * *

Chapter 1

Morgan glanced at the clock for the tenth time in the last 5 minutes, willing it to move faster toward their 5 o'clock dismissal time. It was Friday afternoon after a quiet week in the BAU. Strauss had grounded the team until they finish all back paperwork. This included documentation of some of their not so legal activity surrounding Prentiss' return. Morgan looked over at Prentiss and couldn't help the smile that cracked the edge of his lips. It was so good to have their family back together. He couldn't even be mad. His eyes continued across to Reid's desk and the smile fell a bit. _Doesn't mean that Reid can't be mad. _In fact, the young agent had hardly said a word all week, far different from his usual chatter. Thinking back, Morgan realized the Reid had grown quieter since Emily had 'died' and he had basically shut down to the rest of the team since her miraculous return. _He just needs some time. He will come around,_ Morgan thought.

Reid suddenly stood, stretching his long legs. He retrieved his bag from beside his desk and began putting his things away.

"Bailing on us Reid?" Morgan asked in good spirits.

Reid didn't even glance up, "I'm finished with everything…I'm going home." And with that the bag was over his shoulder and he was heading toward the elevator.

"Hey Reid?" Morgan stood from his desk, pleased when Reid actually stopped and turned around, "We're going out to eat tonight. Don't you want to join us?" Morgan knew Reid already knew, he had been in the room when they discussed it.

Turning back toward the elevator he replied briefly, "Sorry, I have plans." And when a quick chime of the elevator, he was gone.

Morgan couldn't hide the disappointment on his face as he returned to his seat. His family was back together, but it seemed like they were more distant than before. He didn't like to fight with any of the people he felt were his closest friends.

As if reading his mind JJ, who had just entered the bullpen, said, "It's not you he's mad at Morgan. He's angry with Hotch, Emily, and I. Not you." Morgan could tell she was just as upset with Reid's distance.

"He will come around…He just needs some time." Morgan said, and then added jokingly, "So we should all enjoy the silence before the rambling returns." The smile he plastered on his face did not make it to his eyes.

Prentiss attempted to change the subject, "You guys doing anything fun this weekend?"

JJ beamed, "Will and I are taking Henry for his first soccer game tomorrow morning."

"That's great! What position does he play?"

"Well, he's three…so they all run around like crazy trying to pick up the ball," JJ laughed.

"It's important to have that covered," she smiled in return. "How about you, Morgan?" Garcia walked into the bullpen as well, her brightly colored bag over her shoulder.

Leaning back from his paperwork Morgan answered, "An old buddy of mine runs a martial arts studio near Georgetown and he invited me for a quick lesson."

Garcia replied, "Ooo…my chocolate god kicking butt like Bruce Lee? Be still my heart." The rest chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Nothing like that Baby Girl. I'll probably get my butt kicked. I've never done any kind of martial arts training."

Prentiss cut in, "Yeah…if there isn't a door to kick in, he is completely helpless." They all laughed, including Morgan.

Once 5 PM rolled around, they were joined by Hotch and Rossi. The team minus Reid rolled out to hit their favorite local restaurant to celebrate the end of a boring, paper work filled week and Emily's official return.

* * *

Thank you again!


	2. Chapter 2

The New Reid

I do not own Criminal Minds (if I did I would make Reid more kick-a**)

A/N: Oh my gosh, did my email explode? I forget how much I love you guys. Thanks for the lovely reviews and keep them coming!

* * *

Chapter 2

Morgan left the bright sunlight of late morning as he entered the dojo. Once his eyes grew accustomed to the room, he saw a familiar face behind the main counter.

"Hey Charlie," Morgan said and shook the man's hand.

The man smiled, "Great to see ya Derek. What have you been up to? Don't see you much in the training room." Charlie, a man in his early forties, was a part time training instructor in self defense for the FBI. He had been one the best trainers but was working less and less after opening his own martial arts studio. He only worked with the advanced recruits.

Morgan laughed, "I'm there…I never see YOU there anymore!"

"Well, I guess that's true. Business has been booming here…definitely keeps me busy," Charlie motioned toward the back, "Follow me and I'll show you around."

The entered a large, open room with a warehouse feel to it. There were areas sectioned off, obviously to facilitate multiple classes. Charlie went on to explain they had everything from Karate, to Tae Kwon Do, from kids classes to classes geared toward women. He even had weapons training.

Morgan looked at him surprised, "What…like swords or something?"

"Yeah, and knives, though we use wooden stand-ins of course."

Morgan was very impressed at how quickly his studio had grown. "So where do I begin?"

Charlie pointed to a group on the far side of the warehouse, "I figured I could show you some Tae Kwon Do moves, nothing too strenuous. That group there are my best athletes. See this?" He pointed to an award sitting alone on the wall. The writing said, _Regional Tae Kwon Do Champion._

"Yeah."

"That is our first award. I gotta show you the kid that won that. Quickest black belt that I have ever trained. Not much to look at, scrawny as hell. He came in here four months ago without a bit of training. Now he is the best I have ever seen. He can and does take me out, when I'm dumb enough to face him," Charlie gave the speech like a proud parent, a smile on his face.

Morgan pointed to the award, "But he is just regional champion?"

With a sign Charlie answered, "He told me he didn't want to compete on the national level. Said he was afraid he would hurt someone…Such a waste of talent."

They began to make their way the group actively training. There was a group of about twelve, working in pairs. They all appeared in deep concentration as they worked out specific moves, working on fluidity and quickness. Morgan noted that there was another student sitting against the wall alone, with a dark sweatshirt on over his white gear, the hood pulled over his head. Morgan could hear music blasting from headphones beneath the hood. _Guy must be deaf._ Morgan thought. The guys didn't bother to look up.

As Morgan and Charlie walked around the group, they spotted a man walking out of the locker room in his white robes. His black belt was very prominent against the white. Morgan wondered if this was the new champion Charlie had talked about, but a glance at Charlie showed he had never seen the man.

Charlie approached him with an outstretched hand, "Hi, can I help you?"

The other man shook his hand in greeting, "Name's John Honeycutt."

"Nice to meet you John. I'm the owner Charlie Upright…are you interested in some training?"

The man smiled and shook his head, "No, I have my own dojo just outside of New York. I'm here because I heard you had someone special…Decided I needed to see for myself, maybe make a challenge."

"Word must travel fast," Charlie answered warily. He didn't really approve of outsiders challenging matches in his business. _But maybe this guys needs to be put in his place._

Charlie pointed to hooded student against the wall, "He's right there. Feel free to ask him yourself."

The outsider nodded and walked away.

Morgan could feel that Charlie was uncomfortable, "What's going on?"

With a glance at the stranger Charlie answered, "I don't like that. There is kind of this unspoken code that you don't do that outside of competition. This guy is just trying to prove himself."

"Can your boy handle it?" Morgan asked concerned.

"What?...Oh yeah. He will wipe the floor with this guy."

Morgan laughed, "I can't wait to see this."

Both watched the exchange across the room. John walked up and spoke a few words, a hand shake was exchanged. More words were spoken and the seated man nodded.

Charlie nudged Morgan in the arm, "Looks like you in for a real show." He then called out in a booming voice, "Everyone clear the floor."

The pairs moved out of the way and lined up again the wall. Morgan and Charlie stood on the opposite side of the area. John had moved into the 'ring' and was stretching and swinging through practice movements. The hooded student stood slowly, stretching lightly, evidently waiting for his song to end. After a few minutes, he pulled the ear buds away and removed his sweatshirt. From behind, Morgan understood why Charlie said the guy was scrawny. He looked like a toothpick that would break in a strong breeze. The man turned and Morgan gasped in surprise.

Standing before him in white robes and a black belt, was Dr. Spencer Reid.

* * *

Disclaimer: I know next to nothing about any kind of martial arts so please excuse any mistakes. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The New Reid by ajoytowrite

I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: Again...wow! I can't believe the support for this story. You guys are totally awesome as usual. Please feel free to R&R.

* * *

Chapter 3

Reid didn't notice Morgan standing there, his eyes locked on his newest opponent. Morgan whispered to Charlie, "You know who that is?"

Charlie look confused, "Yeah…he's my champion. His name is Spencer."

Morgan shook his head and chuckled, "He works for the FBI…in my unit!"

"This guy is a fed? Really?" Charlie looked like he really had no clue. "I've never seen him in the training room."

"That's because he never goes. He only does the minimum competency to stay with the FBI. He's kind of the brains of the operation." Morgan still could not believe he was looking at Reid right now.

Charlie thought about his a moment, "Hmmm…I guess now he's the brawn too. You got a little competition in the unit." He laughed as Morgan made a face.

Their attention was drawn back to the match about to begin in front of them. Morgan couldn't help the stab of anxiety he felt for the man he viewed as his little brother. He had always protected him and couldn't imagine Reid ever being the aggressor. But Reid has changed in the last few months. He seemed more quiet and withdrawn. He also seemed more confident and steady in his movements. These things seemed random, but now they all added up in Morgan's mind.

Charlie stepped forward and spoke loudly again, "Ok, this will be full contact if that suits both of you?"

Both men had put on protective gear and nodded in agreement, their eyes never breaking from their appointment.

Charlie continued, "Whenever you two are ready." He stood beside the competitors as they bowed to one another. Then he stepped back to where Morgan was watching.

Both men immediately took their stance, bouncing lightly on the balls of their feet. John looked cocky and Reid looked patient. Morgan has no idea what to expect because he had never been to one of these matches before. Would it last seconds or minutes?

The answer was literally 5 seconds. That was all it took.

John advanced first, figuring he would start off easy on the kid. He aimed a kick at Reid's midsection. Reid did something Morgan is still not sure his brain knows how to comprehend. As John's foot came up toward Reid's abs, Reid ducked and brought a side kick up viciously into the side of John's head. There was a resounding _thunk_ as his foot came into contact with the helmet. Reid, never losing his balance, stepped back in a defensive stance, though he seemed to know it was over. John staggered a moment, then hit the floor chin-first.

Charlie rushed forward the check on the challenger, but Morgan could tell the man was out cold. Charlie smiled as he stood again and fist bumped Reid, another movement that surprised Morgan.

Charlie clapped Reid on the shoulder, "Good job! That will give him something to think about on his way back to New York."

Reid actually cracked a smile and answered, "Yeah, I could tell the way he walked in that his balance was not as good as he thought it was. I figured it might be less humiliating for him if I only hit him once…so I made it count."

Charlie turned back to the man on the ground and with the help of another student, moved him off the mat.

It was then that Reid's eye locked onto Morgan. The smile slid from his face, and the fire they had all just witness returned to his eyes. He took a step toward Morgan, "What are you doing here?"

Morgan was a little thrown off by the harshness in his voice, "Charlie invited me for a lesson. I'm sorry…I didn't know you would be here."

"None of you know how to just leave me alone! I'm here to clear work out of my mind and I look up…and here you are," Reid walked back toward the wall to retrieve his sweatshirt and ipod.

As he walked past Morgan again, Morgan stammered, "Reid, I'm sorry…but that was the coolest thing I have ever seen!" Morgan knew Reid was angry, but still couldn't help the smile that cut his face. He was so proud of his friend.

The ice melted a bit in Reid's eyes into understanding, but he continued to brush past Morgan toward the locker room.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Probably only one or two more chapters. Please feel free send me any interesting ideas for kick-a** Reid (my favorite character). I have gotten a few requests for some romance for our boy...still debating that. See you soon!

:) ~M


	4. Chapter 4

The New Reid by ajoytowrite

I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: Here is the last chapter. Sorry, I never intended on it being a long fic. Thanks for all the great reviews and ideas. I'm thinking of going a different direction that I usually go. I'm torn between cancer and romance (this being probably Emily). My love of kick-a**reid will never change though, I'm just running out of ideas. Let me know your thoughts. As always please R&R. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Later that day, Morgan found himself standing outside of Reid's apartment door with an armful of the resident genius' favorite Indian food. He could hear Beethoven drifting under the door and grinned. He knew Reid never kept normal hours, and that included eating. The kid probably hadn't eaten all day and his stomach was a soft spot for forgiveness.

A quick rap on the door. The music stopped and footsteps approached the door. It swung open to reveal Reid. Surprisingly he was wearing jeans and an old Star Wars T-shirt, along with the large glasses he hadn't been wearing as much lately. On his feet were two different socks, one electric blue and the other neon orange. Though Morgan expected Reid to be cross, the genius actually looked resigned and thoughtful as he moved to let Morgan in.

Then Morgan heard his stomach growl.

"I knew it would be easy to make you forgive me. All it takes is food." Morgan laughed.

Reid shrugged his shoulders as he took the bag from Morgan's hands and wandered toward his small kitchen, "I'm not really mad."

He returned a moment later and handed Morgan a fork and a carton, "Morgan, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to snap at you…I…just wasn't expecting you there." Reid sat cross-legged on his old rust-colored couch.

"Reid, I get it. That was your thing…your escape. It's where you let down and it's completely yours."

Reid nodded, also beginning to shovel in food. "Yeah, for once I'm not competing with you. (He said this with his mouth full).

Morgan lifted an eyebrow, "Since when are we competition? We're a team."

"I know, but there I'm the best."

Morgan nodded thoughtfully. Then he smiled, "So let's talk about how awesome that was today."

Reid actually laughed, "That was nothing…just some idiot that thought he knew it all."

"But still, you are REALLY good, Reid…I'm proud of you."

Reid stopped eating a minute, "Thanks Morgan."

"So how did you get into martial arts?"

Reid's eye clouded over for a moment, a darkness appearing that Morgan's hadn't seen for years, "After Emily died, I was really down…I guess we all were. I felt like this job was eating me alive. I felt the pull of addiction, but I knew I couldn't let it win. You may think this is funny, but I googled it."

"Googled what?"

"Stress relief…and I didn't really think yoga looked that cool, so I decided to try Tae Kwon Do. Plus, I wanted to be ready…you know, in case." He looked down into his near-empty carton.

Morgan understood, "In case we got a shot at Doyle."

"Yeah, I wasn't going to be a weak link. That's also why I worked on shooting too."

"That really came in useful didn't it?" Morgan smacked in on the arm.

Reid absently rubbed his arm, "Got my shot in, didn't I?"

Shifting to less depressing subjects, "So…how did you get so good so fast?"

"Physics."

"Physics?" Morgan gave him a confused look.

"Taekwon Do is simply a culmination of physics problems. It combines the laws governing momentum, force, velocity, and precision….all things easily measured and applied to everyday situations. I look at each match as a grid before me, mapping out moves and assigning variables. Once I had seen a number of matches, a pattern began to emerge and I could detect certain subtleties in the movements of others. That's how I could tell about the guy this morning."

"Whoa kid, you lost me at momentum," he chuckled. "Still impressive though."

Several moments of silence passed as they finished their food.

"So are you still angry at the team?" Morgan asked quietly.

Reid thought a moment, "No…I'm not mad. I just need a little time before I can trust the way I used to."

"I get that. Just know we are always there for each other. We're a family and families hit hurdles, but they are still family."

"I know that…But, thanks for the reminder." Reid stood and walked back the kitchen to throw his container in the garbage can.

Morgan stood as well, "So, are we good?"

"We're good," Reid gave a crooked smile.

"Good, because you scare me now…you might try to kick my butt."

Reid laughed, "Not if you keep bringing me food."

Morgan began to walk to the door, "Well, I'll get out of here and leave you in peace."

"Actually…it's been a little too peaceful for my liking. Wanna see who's up for a movie night? I'll call JJ, Prentiss, and Hotch. You call Garcia and Rossi."

Happy that his family was slowing knitting it's way back together, he replied, "I'm in…but I vote we meet up at Rossi's."

"Sounds good to me…let him know we volunteered his house for an impromptu party when you talk to him." Both laughed as they pulled out their cell phones. The team was back together.

* * *

Does anyone else miss the brotherly moments between Morgan and Reid as much as I do...and the goofy moments between team members. There just hasn't been enough banter this season. There also has NOT been enough Reid! Let's just make next season an entire Reid-centric season. lol. Thanks for reading!

:) ~M


End file.
